Choose Me
by NarutoxSakuraforever
Summary: It's the beginning of High School for Sakura and she doesn't know what to expect of it all. But like they say expect the unexpected!
1. Intro

Alright you may have read my story... Never Understanding with the couple as Naruto and Sakura. But now I am doing a Sasuke/Sakura thing! So... Here goes!

Introduction -

She felt him by her side still. It wasn't a dream, that he'd run after her in the rain, that he told her he loved her and no one else. That they kissed in the rain soaking wet... It wasn't a dream... But it felt like one.

She sighed as she snuggled closer to her resting angel, hoping soon he'd wake up, so they could go home. So she could show off there new realationship to the snob, Ino. Just thinking about made her have goosebumps. She an unpopular, ended up with the hottest and most popular guy in school. It was amazing. She and Sasuke were from two worlds and then they suddenly combined into one.

"Mmm..." he moaned, opening his eyes.

"Are you awake?" she whispered to him.

"Mmm..."

He laided his cheek on her head, still tired of being up most of the night from the dance. Sakura stroked his black/blue raven hair as she smiled. He closed his eyes.

"You know." he mummbled.

"What?"

"The Hokage is going to be furious at us, for leaving outside the village."

"I don't care." Sakura replied, continuing to stroke his dark hair. "I really don't."

"Hmm... I thought you weren't the one to break the rules." he said, opening his eyes again.

"This is an exception..."

"So you do have a bad girl side to you huh?"

He took hand.

"You can say that." she said, blushing.

Sasuke chuckled as he lifted his head. He obviously saw her blush.

"Your so shy," he said gently.

He turned her head towards him and lifted her chin up to make eye contact. He looked deeply in her green emerald eyes, Sakura looked in his black orbs. A small smile came across Sasuke lips. Sakura smiled a little back as Sasuke leaned in.

"But that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you..."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes, they had kissed for a while last night, but she didn't mind him kissing her more. His lips were so soft and gentle on her delicate lips.

She felt his strong arms come around her, holding her close to him. She loved the feeling of him holding her... Sakura put her arms around him too.

"Mmm..." he moaned as he slowly let go. "It's like a one way ticket to heaven..."

She blushed.

"Hmm, Shut - up." she said playfully.

"It's true..." he said. "And you know what else?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your always going to be love. I'm going to love you forever Sakura Haruno."

He held her close.

"Sasuke..."

Well what do you think? Read and review! ^^


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 1 -

It was a beautiful Monday morning the first day of school for everyone!

"YES! YES! YES! First of high school baby! Can't wait to get to school!" Sakura exclaimed, dancing around her room.

Yes this was Sakura's first day of High School! She was in with the big dogs now! And the best part about was she felt confident that she would find the guy of her dreams this year! She didn't know why, how, or who, but she knew she definitely was this year!

Sakura went to her mirror and viewed how she looked in her uniform looked on her which was, a black skirt that stopped half up her thigh, and a white collared shirt. She also wore black tights and black clogs.

"Nnn... I don't like wearing uniforms... But I guess that's just how it is...!"

She smiled to herself as she put her short pink hair in a ponytail, her banges parted to the sides.

"Sakura! It's time for you to get going!!"

"I know mom! I was just coming down!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room. As she ran downstairs...

*FLASH!*

"AH! Mom! No pictures!" Sakura exclaimed, looking over at her.

"Oh come on Sakura! It's your first day of HS!" Sakura's mom protested.

"Moomm!"

"Alright, just one more and then you can go! Smile!"

Sakura half smiled.

*FLASH!*

"AHH! Bright light!"

"Sakura! It seems like it was just yesterday I was changing your diaper! Now look at you my baby is all grown up and going to high school!"

Mrs. Haruno hugged Sakura tightly, so tightly that she could barely breath.

"MOM! CAN'T BREATH! GOIN' BE LATE!"

"Oh right! I'm sorry!" she said, releasing her daughter from her strong grip.

Now Sakura could see where she got most of her strength from!

"See ya mom!"

Sakura headed out the door, Mrs. Haruno stood in the doorway.

"Well you have a nice day! Make new friends! But don't forget Naruto and Hinata!"

"Alright!"

"Bye Sakura!"

She waved.

"Bye!!" Sakura called back, as she looked back and waved.

And so Sakura was on her way to the NAH! (Ninja Academy High) Butterflies filled her stomach with each step she took, she had waited for this day her whole life and yet she was freakin' nervous! She wished that a certain someone was going to the same school she was, but he moved away 2 years back.

"Huh... Just need to come down!" Sakura said to herself. "Remain calm..."

"HEY SAKURA!" called a voice.

Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she was saw it was her friend Naruto running up to her.

"Hey! Wass'up?!" he said obxiously.

"What do you think? I'm walking to school!" she answered.

"Well duh! So you ready to be in the big leagues?!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, he had a big grin on his face as normal. His uniform all messed up. His collar crooked, his shirt half done. And on his head was a band aid from some crazy accident she bet.

Naruto looked like he was ready! Well that was Naruto for her! Always ready to take on anything!"

"Yeah, I guess." she said.

"Alright! Now..."

He began to look around them as they continued to walk.

"Hmm? What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Naruto lied, still peering around.

"Well it looks like your looking for something!" Sakura obsereved.

She paused.

"Oh! Your looking for Hinata aren't you?!"

"NO! NO! Wh, why would I be looking for her?!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing faintly.

"Cause you have a crush on her!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! You've had a crush on Hinata since we were all 5!" Sakura argued.

"Did nott!!!"

But it was true Naruto had been crushing on Hinata since they were both playing in the sandbox. He had always liked how she was shy, and how she blushed whenever she was with him. Hinata used to be shy, but gradually changed the more she was around Naruto. (She became more outgoing and loud!)

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" called Hinata.

Sakura and Naruto looked up and saw Hinata coming towards them. Her long blue hair in a straight ponytail, bounced and swayed back and forth as she ran. Naruto looked at her dreamfully. His eyelids half closed and a goofy lovey - dovey smile spread across his face.

Hinata started to walk next to Naruto, she looked at him.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked over at her the goofy expression still on his face.

"Huh...?"

"HUH! OH!"

Naruto himself on the cheek.

"Oh hi Hinata!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hi Naruto!"

Sakura giggled softly as she watched Naruto and Hinata interact.

"So are you guys ready for high school?!" she asked.

"Yeah totally!" said Sakura. "But anyway, Hinata me and Naruto were just talking about you!"

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

Naruto made a cut line with his hand through his throat, Hinata looked over at him.

"Um... My neck itches!"

Naruto began to scratch his neck as Sakura began to laugh.

"Huh? What? What's so funny? What did you two say about me?" Hinata asked, perplexed.

"Nothing bad! I assure you." said Sakura. "It's nothing Hinata! Really!"

Hinata shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

Naruto sighed with relief as he glared over at Sakura, Sakura just giggled

"Hey look! We're almost there!" exclaimed Hinata, pointing to the new rebuilt high school that was 2 feet away now.

Ninja Academy High was the only high school in Kohana, and recently it had to get some rebuilding for the fire that was caused last year. (It happened in the the jutsu class...)

"Wow they did a pretty good job on it!" said Naruto. "Yeah way better then it looked."

"Yeah... Hey you two race you there!"

Sakura began to run.

"Hey no fair Sakura!" called Naruto, chasing after her.

"Yeah wait up!" Hinata called, following after.

Sakura looked back and laughed a little.

"Your too slow!"

She looked in front of her again and saw she was about to run into someone. She tried to stop but,

*Crash!*

Sakura fell down, the person turned around.

"Huh?"

"Oh I'm sooo sorry! I didn't see you there... I!"

"Sa, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up.

"Oh...!"

Who is it?! Tune in and find out soon! ^^


	3. Someone Unexpected

Sorry it took so long to update but... The story continues!

Chapter 2 -

"HUH! Hey will you watch will you going forehead?!" exclaimed the voice.

"Nnn! Ino?! What are you doing here?! I thought you moved from this village!"

"I came back! Is that a problem?!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura was surprised, Ino well was her worst enemy and well...She didn't want her to ever come back to the village!

"YES!" Sakura exclaimed, getting up. "I loathe you and didn't ever want to see your face again!"

"Well your going have to deal with it!"

"Hey Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Naruto, coming up.

"I don't have to!" argued Sakura.

"Um Naruto, I think she's okay, just really mad..." said Hinata, pointing to Ino.

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at Ino.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, well, I still see you hang out with these two losers!" Ino said, looking at the bigmouthed blond.

"They are not losers! But I know one!" Sakura argued, clutching her fist.

"You dare call me a loser, dork?!" Ino said, clutching her fist also.

"Yeah you pig!"

"RRGGH!"

The girls looked at each with fierce attitudes. Naruto and Hinata stood there looking nervously at the two girls.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Save that for gym will you ladies?" said a man, with white spiked hair.

"Huh?"

The girls looked at him.

"Are you the legendary Kakashi Hatake?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Why yes. How did you know?" he asked.

"Well! I heard about you from other kids, and well I figured you were him."

"Your absoulutely him! I'm the one and only Kakashi Hatake."

"What's with his hair." Naruto mumbled to Hinata.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

Naruto jumped as he looked behind him and saw Kakashi.

"AH! Nothing! Nothing! I didn't say anything about you Kakashi - sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No I didn't think so."

"Huh! Whatever. I'm so totally out of here." Ino said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"I see she's going to be a handful... Oh well, better get ready for class." said Kakashi. "And you should be getting in too. School is about to begin."

"Right!"

He disappeared.

"Well come on guys! You heard Kakashi - sensei!" said Sakura, brushing off her uniform. "Let's go!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata went up the school steps. They stopped and looked at the door.

"Well here goes." said Naruto, opening the doors.

Sakura and Hinata held there breaths, scared and excited on what to see behind the doors.

Once the doors opened and they walked in, they saw many of the middle school classmates, talking and laughing and messing around.

"Wow it's all old school mates." Hinata said.

"Yeah! HEY BUSHY BROWS!" called Naruto, waving.

Lee looked back, his eyebrows as bushy as ever and his hair in the same ridiculous hair cut. He smiled.

"Hey Naruto! I was wondering when you would get here!" he said, coming up the three. "I started to think you weren't coming!"

"No way! I wouldn't miss the first day of high school for all the ramen in the world."

Lee's bushy brows rose with astonishment.

"Really?"

"Well... No! But still, I wouldn't miss this day!"

Lee nodded, then looked over at Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. Sakura..."

He sighed as his eyes turned on her, blushing faintly.

"Oh Sakura, your as beautiful as ever." he said lovey - dovey.

"Thank you Lee." Sakura said sweetly.

"How about being my girlfriend this year?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"No..."

Sakura walked passed him.

"Aww... Why doesn't she like me?"

"Maybe if you shave your busy brows and do something different with the hair of yours, maybe you would get some where." Naruto said, shaking his head.

Lee was clueless...

"Well, maybe if I act really cool... I...!"

"See you Lee." said Naruto. "Come on Hinata."

"Coming!"

They walked away together.

"Hey Naruto!!" called Lee.

Naruto looked back.

"Huh?"

"Are you and Hinata dating?!" he asked.

Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"No! We're not dating! We're friends!"

"Oh! Well you sure do look like a couple!" he called, smiling.

"Well we're not!"

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata, she was blushing and looking in the other direction.

"Hey what's with your faces?" asked Sakura looking at the two of them.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Yeah nothing...!" Naruto repeated.

"Oh well anyway! Look I found my locker!"

"Cool they're way bigger then our middle schooler ones! I'm looking mine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Me too!" called Hinata.

"Huh..."

Sakura smiled, as she put her stuff into her locker.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

"Hmm?"

"I think my locker is below yours." said the voice.

"Oh excuse me." said Sakura, moving out of the person's way.

"Thanks."

"Sakura looked down at the person, it was a boy maybe the same age as her, his hair black and and a dark blue in raven looked like a person she had seen before...

"Sorry for being in the way

He stood to his feet and turned to her. Sakura's eyes widen, so did the boy's.

"Sakura...?" he said.

Okay it's probably obvious who this person is! But... Stay tuned! (Will update asap!)


	4. To Remember or Not To Remember!

Back!

Chapter 3 -

"SASUKE?!" Sakura screamed, with excitement.

"Hey, it's been a long time Sakura..."

"Has it! What are you doing back here?! I thought your dad had to transfer!"

"He did, but he got transfered back, so here I am back in Kohana." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke!"

She hugged him.

"I've missed you sooo much!"

Sasuke smiled as he hugged the pink haired girl back.

"I missed you too..."

Sakura looked at him.

"Really? Did you Sasuke?"

"Of course I did. We're still friends right?"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked up at him puzzled. Sasuke had asked her to be his girlfriend a year back when she visited him. She of course accepted!

"What do you mean... Friends?"

"Huh? We are friends aren't we?" the raven haired boy said.

"No! We're more than friends! Remember?!" the frazzled girl said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me last summer, to be your girlfriend! You can even ask Naruto and Hinata! They were there otoo!"

"Oh come on Sakura, you've must've been dreaming that!"

"UH NO! Unless you had the same dream as me Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Sasuke argued.

"No! I'm saying your being a jerk!"

"I don't have to take this!"

He kicked his locker shut.

"I'm out!"

He started walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets. Naruto and Hinata were coming down the hall.

"HEY! LOOK HINATA!"

Naruto pointed to Sasuke that was coming down the hallway, looking very ticked.

"HEY! SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" asked the blond, waving.

"Shut - it loser!" he said, as he walked past him.

"Huh?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and then Sasuke.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Attitude!"

Naruto and Hinata came up to the pink haired girl that was now offically on fire.

"Hey did you see capatain moron Sakura?!"

"OOOH!!!"

She began to shake in anger.

"Sa, Sakura... What's wrong?" asked Hinata putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke!!!! HA!!!"

She turned and hit Naruto in the face making him fly to the other side of the hall...

"AHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!"

Hinata looked watch him fly.

"Oh!" gasped Sakura looking over too.

"Now everyone was looking over at Sakura as if she were an ailen. It was deeply silent.

"Uh...!"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it! I....!"

"Wow she's strong..." uttered Ten Ten to Temari.

"Yeah, better watch out for her..."

"The bell rang and the noise began began to rush to their classes.

"Oh! How embarrassing!" Sakura exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

Naruto over on the side of the hall was laying there in front of Sasuke feet. His cheek bright red from Sakura's punch.

"Hey thanks a lot captain moron..." he said.

*****

"Alright! Well I would like to welcome all the freshman to Ninja Academy High!" said a guy with a soup bowl hair cut.

Everyone looked at him blanky, he looked like he was Lee's older twin!! Same bushy brows if not busher, and the same dumb haircut! It was amazing... Amazingly scary!

"But anyway! I will be your gym teachers from today to the day you graduate! So let us begin with some, sit - ups!"

"Awww!" the class moaned.

"YES SIR GUY SENSEI!!" Lee exclaimed.

"_Nnn... What a dork_." thought Sasuke looking over at him.

Then Sakura caught his attention.

"_Man... Why does Sakura have to be so dang attractive?! I'm one of the popular guys and Sakura... She's always been a bit dorky... And she's my girlfriend! I'm going to have hard time explaining this to her." _

He looked away as Sakura looked over at him.

"_And I wouldn't be too surprised to see me end up like Naruto was earlier. That if I get to explain it all..._"

"Alright everyone gets a partner...!" Guy said, looking at them all. "Now let's see! Ino and..."

Ino looked over at Sasuke.

"_Please be Sasuke! Please be Sasuke!" she thought closing her eyes._

"Choji!"

"AW! NO!"

Sakura snickered, Ino looked back at her and flashed her a look. Sakura stuck out her tounge.

"Now... Naruto and... Lee!"

"Ahh..." Naruto said, looking at Lee in disappointment.

"_Aww... I really wanted to be with Hinata. Or at least Sakura..."_

He walked away with Lee.

"Now... Kiba and Hinata!"

Naruto's whole body turned around.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Kiba smirked as he looked over the beautiful Hinata.

"Umm..." Hinata said nervously, putting the side of her finger to her lips.

Naruto was now having a fit because he knew that Kiba liked Hinata too! Naruto was totally in rage mode!

"

"Guy Sensei! I want a re - count!" Naruto demanded.

"Sorry Naruto." growled Kiba. "No re - counts!"

"Na, Naruto!" she said, looking back him.

Kiba took a hold of Hinata's hand and lead her to the mat.

"Okay! Okay! Let's leave the fighting to training you guys!"

"RRGH and I totally know who my FIRST and ONLY opponent is going to be!" Naruto exclaimed clutching his fist.

And so Guy continued to pick people, Garra and Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Temari, etc, etc... Until it got down to last two...

"And the last two are... Sakura and Sasuke!" Guy announced.

"HUH?"

They looked over at each other.

"_WHAT?! FOREHEAD GOT SASUKE?! OOOH!!"_ Ino screamed in her head, hitting the mat with her fist.

"Alright! Now let's begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke went to the mat and sat down.

"Who's going first?" Sakura mumbled making now eye contact.

"I will..." mumbled Sasuke also not making eye contact.

Sasuke laided on the mat and Sakura held his ankles.

"Your not doing it right..."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead and then gripped his ankles really hard.

"OW!!!" he exclaimed. "HEY!"

"Is that tight enough?!"

"Listen! I don't like this as much as you do! So come and do this right so we can get this over with!"

"Uh? Sasuke? Sakura? Can we start sometime today please?" said Guy, totally clueless on what they were bickering about.

"FINE!"

Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke's ankles, but had a firm enough grip.

"Alright, now you have 2 minutes to do as many sit - ups as you can! And... Begin!"

Everyone began to do sit - ups. Everyone was talking and/or arguing. (Naruto and Kiba mainly arguing...) all except Sakura and Sasuke who were completely silent.

"Hey Uchiha?" said Neji, who was next them. "Why aren't you talking to the cute girl? If you don't I will..."

He smiled over at Sakura.

"Shut - up Hyuga. She's not interested in you..." he said, in a firm voice. (Well mainly in a back of my lady voice.)

"Hmm, is that how well you know her?"

"Yeah... Now tend to your own business!" Sasuke scowled.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Neji looked away.

:How dare you!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at him.

"What?"

Sasuke came up and then back down staring at her.

"You go and tell Neji to back off me and you don't even want me! Saying we're...!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I really don't want to talk about this right now!"

"

"And why not?!"

The whistle blew.

"Switch!"

Sakura and Sasuke switched.

"Because..." he began. "Because... I really don't want people to know about us..."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, she didn't know why he didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Why not?" she asked calmly.

"Because, people are going to get jealous of us cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered softly.

Sakura blushed, she loved how Sasuke called her cherry blossom. That was her favorite nickname that her called her.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... So all those things I said... I didn't mean them. You know that I love you and that your my one and only..."

"Uchiha..." she said blushing.

"Yeah... Come on let's meet up after school today... Our usual place?"

Sakura nodded as smiled. Sasuke smiled warmly back. How could she go and and doubt Sasuke like that?

She looked up in his dark orbs, he looked into her emerald jewels. Sakura mouthed the words, "I'm sorry and I love you." to him. He mouthed the same thing back to her.

Whatcha think?! Will Sasuke stay with Sakura or will he get dumped by her?! Stay tuned! ^^

"


End file.
